Children of Light and Dark
by Morkdar
Summary: What happens to the hero of time once he defeats Ganon? My first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Rated M for future violence, Possible Lemons, and other adult-related material. please read and leave a review, good or bad, I appreciate the criticism
1. Chapter 1

**Children of light and dark**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise nor do I own any of the characters or other elements of the series, they are all owned by Nintendo.**

He knew from when he first laid eyes on her that she was special. Not just because she was the fabled princess that he had heard so many stories about, but because he knew, before he even knew her name he knew, that from that moment, their destinies would forever be intertwined. And as she told him of her visions, visions of a boy in green who would cast away the darkness, she knew it too. But they failed to realize just how special they really were. The princess Zelda, and the young hero Link, together they would save the world...

Seven years later Link sat upon the ruins of Ganondorf's castle, gazing intently on the layer of red blood that covered the majority of his arms and stained his once bright green tunic as a result of his battle with the evil king. He felt someone sit beside him, turning his head he saw the vibrant face of the princess smiling back at him. 'Goddesses she's beautiful' link thought. She had changed so much since he first met her seven years ago. They were both 18 now and She had grown into a fine young woman. Her hips were much wider than when he had first met her, and her breasts had grown to match. She was well proportioned, and had a fair face that would always shine when she laughed. Her blonde hair flowed down to her lower back, smooth as silk. Her pale skin was soft to the touch and it almost shone in the light of the now rising moon. Her body was well toned and muscular, due to her years of training as a sheikah, which only added to her overall beauty. Link still had a hard time understanding his obvious attraction to her, as it had not been so long ago that he was just a kid, a mere 11 years old.

'Has it really been seven years?' Link thought. 'It seems like just a couple weeks ago when i met her for the first time.' Her soft smile caused her whole face to light up with a brilliant radiance that caused a small smile of his own to creep upon links face. Her blue eyes shone brightly despite the dim light. "It's finally over" she said after a moment. "It's still so hard to believe that Hyrule can finally be at peace again, thank you Link." He was thrilled that she seemed so happy, but something in her voice troubled him. "What's wrong?" He asked her, though fearful of what her answer might be. She had since stopped smiling and had cast her eyes to the ground, staring intently at her feet. After a moment she met his eyes, her face no longer illuminated by that beautiful smile as it had been but a few moments before. "I'm so sorry link" she said. "I should never have dragged you into this, this is all my fault." Link, feeling that she had nothing to feel sorry for, tried to comfort her. "this isn't your fault, you couldn't have known how things were going to turn out." but she just shrugged him off, saying "I have to set this right. I must return you to your time so that you may regain the years you lost." Link instantly began to panic. "Why would you do that!" He yelled. "After everything we've been through your just going to be like 'thanks for killing the king of evil, now get lost'?" Zelda just gave him that same knowing smile that she always did when she knew something he didn't. "Don't worry link," she said, "I'm coming with you!" And with that all of links fears melted away as she slowly stood up and embraced him in a comforting hug.

One question still surfaced to the front of Link's mind though. "What about hyrule?" Link asked. "Surely they will need someone to lead them in rebuilding the country." She just let out a small laugh and said "don't worry link, the people are in good hands. The sages have all agreed to oversee the rebuilding process. "But who will be the new ruler?" link asked. "Don't worry Link." The princess said once again. "My cousin James has been leading the survivors of Ganondorf's attack that have taken up refuge in kakariko and other small towns throughout Hyrule. The people already see him as their leader and he will do a fine job of rebuilding the country in my stead" "Besides," Zelda said, "Most of the people out there already think I'm dead, so I won't be missed that much."

Satisfied with her answer, link looked to her with a huge grin on his face and said "Ok. Let's go regain our lost time, together." And with that he sealed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Her surprise at this sudden action was obvious, but after a moment of hesitation she returned the kiss with equal passion. Their tongues met, sparking a battle for dominance which neither of them could win. They broke apart reluctantly, gasping for air. They were both blushing slightly, unused to showing their affection for one another in such a way. After their kiss, he held Zelda in his arms, staring silently into her eyes, not knowing what to say. He eventually decided upon not saying anything at all, and instead he took the time to enjoy being close to her. The warmth and softness of her body pressed against his sent shivers down his spine. Link felt himself becoming lost in the pools of her dazzling blue eyes once again, only to be stirred from his trance when she reached towards his tunic. Reaching inside, she grabbed hold of the musical instrument she had given him so long ago, the ocarina of time. She looked back up at him and whispered "ready?" He gave her a nod and she brought the ocarina up to her lips. Before she had the chance to play the song though, Navi came rushing out of Link's hat, and successfully ending what was probably the longest ever time in which she had managed to keep her mouth shut. "What about me?" She asked, seemingly worried that they had forgotten about her (like that could ever happen). "I've got lost time to make up to!" She exclaimed. Zelda nodded her head before smiling and saying "of course your coming Navi." "We can't let you hang around here and cause trouble." She added chuckling. Satisfied with this answer Navi flew back under Link's hat awaiting their departure. And as she brought the ocarina to her lips and began playing that familiar song, Link couldn't help but have another smile creep across his face as he shut his eyes, listening to the soothing song that he knew so well. He finally felt happy for the first time in a long time.

Link's eyes opened a moment later. He was back in the temple of time, his hands clutched around the hilt of the master sword. A quick look verified what he already knew, he was 11 years old once more. Upon looking around the room he came upon a starling realization: Zelda was nowhere to be seen. He began to worry that she hadn't come back. 'Surely she wouldn't lie about coming back with me' he thought. As if she sensed his fears, Navi came floating out of his hat saying "I'll bet she's back at the castle where we first met her. Realizing she was probably right, Link turned to walk out of the temple, but Navi stopped him. "Hang on a second Link" she said. "There's something I need to tell you first." "What is it Navi?" He asked. "Well...its just...I've been thinking..." He looked at her blankly so she continued "now that we've beaten ganondorf and our quest is completed, I've decided that I'm going to go back to my home in the forest." She said. She expected him to be mad, after all they had been through a lot for her to just up an leave. But he simply sighed and said "I understand. Being away from home has been hard, so it's not so surprising that you want to go back." "Thanks for being so understanding link." She said. "Besides," she added, "we can still be friends right?" Link nodded, smiling, and said "of course we will be." They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Navi shouted back to him as she floated away "I know we'll see each other again Link! I just know it!" He smiled and waved at her before turning and exiting the temple of time. As he left he heard a loud thud behind him. He looked back to see that the door of time had been closed and the spiritual stones were gone. He smiled as he turned back around, happy beyond belief. 'It's finally over!' He thought. 'I can finally have a normal life.' Link began running to the castle, eager to see the princess again. But his life would be anything but normal in the times to come...

**Author's Note: **

**Well this is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you like it so far. I've been reading many other fanfics and I hope that my writing will improve with time. I'm considering discontinuing this story as I have had an idea for another LoZ story that I would like to pursue. Anyways thanks for reading and be sure to check back for new chapters/stories…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Legend of Zelda series nor do I own the series itself. Nintendo owns all of it.

It was hot. So hot that Link felt himself sweating profusely as he made his way through the castle gardens, eager to see the princess. Although his sweating was probably due just as much to his nervousness as to the heat. The princess and he had been seeing one another every day since they had returned to their time. Link silently recounted the events of that day in his head:

Link went to the front gates of the castle and approached a guard. "Excuse me sir." He said to the guard. "I'm here to see Princess Zelda."

"I have no record of any visitors for the princess today, I'm afraid I can't let you onto the castle grounds without previous arrangements." The guard said.

'Guess i'll have to do this the old fashioned way.' Link thought.

Link went through his usual routine of sneaking into the castle: climbing up the vines on a nearby rock face that was out of view, sneaking past the guards in the field, and finally going for a quick swim in the moat before jumping over to the secret entrance to the castle gardens. However, when he reached the gardens, he was met with a trio if guards staring straight at him. Fearful that he might be in serious trouble, Link began to back away slowly.

"HALT!" The lead guard shouted. Link instantly froze in place.

"That's him." Came a soft voice from behind the guards.

"Yes, milady." The lead guard said before ordering the other guards to move aside. Link was greeted by the smiling face of princess Zelda, who was slowly walking towards him. Link bowed respectfully as the princess approached, eliciting a small giggle from her.

"Rise, brave hero." She said

As link began to rise he was instantly thrown back to the ground as Zelda tackled him with a powerful bear hug. 'Geez, she sure is strong for such a young girl.' He thought.

"What took you so long?" She whispered in his ear. "I started to get worried." She added.

Before Link had a chance to respond Zelda was picked up off of him by the Guard captain and the other two guards picked link up roughly and held him tight by the wrists.

"Are you all right milady? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Put me down, Xavier!" She snapped at the captain before turning to the other guards and saying "what are you two doing? Put him down immediately."

The guards dropped Link instantly and stood at attention before the princess, obviously intimidated by her.

"Forgive me milady." Xavier said. "I only acted out of fear for your safety."

Zelda was fuming. She opened her mouth to yell at him once more but was interrupted by another voice.

"It's alright Xavier, you did your job well." The voice said, seemingly from nowhere. "Although I think it would be best if you and the other guards left the gardens for a while. I will watch over the princess."

Link recognized this voice and his suspicions were confirmed as Impa stepped out of the shadows behind Xavier.

He spun around to face Impa and bowed his head respectfully muttering a "yes ma'm" before ordering the other guards out of the grounds. He walked out of the grounds and closed the door behind him, leaving the three alone in silence.

Link watched all this, stunned by just how much authority Impa and Zelda wielded over the soldiers. Zelda saw links stunned face and let out a small laugh as Xavier's embarrassed face shut the door leading to the castle grounds.

Link turned back to Zelda and let out a laugh of his own and said "Wow Zel, I don't think i've ever seen you that angry." He then added "it was pretty cute."

Link instantly regretted those words as he received a loud slap from Impa. "How dare you speak to the princess in such a manner?!" She half shouted at him. Link looked at Zelda to see her face blushing slightly as she tried to stifle another giggle.

"Classic Impa, hit first and ask questions later." Link said, more to Zelda than to Impa.

This comment was met with another loud slap as Impa's dark face appeared right in front of him. "I would suggest refraining from such comments unless you wish to find yourself locked in the dungeon with the rats." She muttered darkly. Link stared back into her face unflinchingly. Impa had always intimidated link a little, that fact amplified by the fact that he was no longer in his powerful 18 year old body. However he wasn't about to let that show as the young boy and the overprotective sheikah stared one another down.

Zelda eventually broke them up saying "all right you two, you can fight one another later, but for now I have something I need to show link."

They broke the stare down reluctantly, each disappointed that the other had not backed down. They followed Zelda back to the courtyard where link had first met her. Link looked at the window on the wall in the courtyard and saw something that sent shivers down his spine. There, once again kneeling in front of the window, was the Gerudo King, Ganondorf was still alive.

"I don't understand, I thought we already defeated him, how is he still here?" Link said, panic creeping into his voice.

"Not so brave now, are we little hero." Impa mocked him.

"Hush Impa." Responded Zelda before turning back to link. "Yes we did defeat him, but in the future." Zelda told link. "We sealed his demon spirit with the triforce of power inside the sacred realm, but his human shell is still very much alive in the past."

"But then, isn't he going to attack the castle and try to steal the ocarina?" Link asked.

"Yes he is, unless we can stop him." Zelda replied.

"Then what should we do?" Questioned Link.

"Ganondorf is staying at the castle as our honored guest. Tonight he is going to summon his dark warriors into the castle and launch an attack on my father. My father will be killed unless we can stop him." Zelda said grimly.

Zelda proceeded to outline her plan to link. Link, alongside Zelda's personal soldiers, would lie in ambush of Ganondorf and his forces before they could reach the king. Link would personally be in charge of ensuring that ganondorf was defeated and captured, if not killed.

That night Ganondorf attacked, just as Zelda predicted. Xavier and his soldiers were able to stop Ganondorf's monsters, with Link's aid. When Ganondorf saw that his force were being destroyed, he rushed to the kings chamber, intending to take him hostage. Link saw him run off and gave chase. Zelda would be in her father's chamber as they had planned and Link feared for her safety to. He was able to take a shortcut to the king's chamber that Zelda had shown him earlier. He got there before Ganondorf and entered the king's chamber.

"What are you doing in my chambers!" The king roared at link. "I will have you hanged for this!"

"I'm sorry your majesty but your lives are in danger." Link replied calmly. "Ganondorf has launched an attack on the castle and is headed here to try and take you hostage."

"How dare you make such false accusations against our guest. You will be severly pun..." The kings voice trailed off as Ganondorf threw open the doors to the chamber, aiming a bolt of energy right at the king. He let the energy bolt fly but was caught off guard as link jumped in the way and slashed the energy back at him. Unprepared to deflect his own attack, Ganondorf caught the blast full in the chest and was knocked unconscious.

The King stared in disbelief at his attacker, who was slumped unconsciously on the floor. Zelda ran over to link and gave him another hug. Link's face turned a deep red, embarrassed that he was hugging the young princess in the presence of the king. She broke of the hug and said to him "you did great! Nobody got hurt to badly did they?"

"None of the wounds I saw looked serious, I'm sure everyone will be fine." Link said soothingly.

Link turned his head to see the king walking towards him. The king stopped in front of Link and did something that he never would have expected: the king let out a deep, throaty laugh.

Zelda turned towards her father confused. "Are you okay father?" She asked.

The king replied by saying "great is quite the understatement; young man, you were spectacular!"

"Thank you tour majesty." Link said

"I do have one question though, just who exactly are you? And for that matter why is it that you already seem to be...aquainted...with the princess?" The king asked.

Link and Zelda both blushed a little at his obvious reference to their previous embrace. Before link could gather his thoughts and reply to the king's questions, Zelda reminded them all that Ganondorf had not yet been secured and that they needed to check in with the soldiers to see if the castle was secure. Link suspected that she did this to avoid the rater lengthy answer to her father's questioning.

Realizing his daughter was right, the King sent for his guards to bring the still unconscious Ganondorf down to the dungeon where he was to be restrained and secured so that he could not use his magic. After this was done the king set out to find the soldiers who had fought Ganondorf's minions. Upon entering the hall where the soldiers were resting, they were met with the soldier's loud cheers. The little hero and Zelda had saved the king!

Once the cheers died down, Xavier came up to the king and bowed. "Your majesty, I am pleased to report that the castle grounds are secured and no casualties have been reported."

"Excellent. You all did very well today, thank you." The king said.

"Thank you your majesty." Xavier replied. "But we couldn't have done it without the help of the young hero here." He added.

"Just call me Link." Link said.

The king turned to link. "It seems we owe you a great deal Link." He said. "I would like you to stay at the castle tonight, we can talk more in the morning." He then turned to Zelda and said "Daughter will you please show Link to his room?"

"Sure thing father." She replied, maybe a little to excitedly. She took link by the hand and led him through a series of hallways before stopping before a large oak door. She called for one of the maids who came and unlocked the door for them. Zelda then showed link inside to his room. It was probably the most impressive bedroom link had ever seen, a huge step up from his little treehouse. There was a large bed in the center of the room made of the softest looking silk and was a royal purple color. Aside from the bed there was a large oak dresser on the wall with a mirror above it. Across from that was a washroom. Link had heard stories that hyrule castle had water that actually came to you when you wanted to take a bath, but he had never actually seen it himself.

"Breakfast will be in the dining hall tomorrow morning, someone will come to wake you and show you around in the morning." Zelda informed him.

"Thanks Zel." Link said

Zelda turned to walk out the door but stopped and said "No link, thank you." She then shut the door behind her gently.

Link went over to the washroom and turned the bath on. He was surprised at how warm the water coming out of the faucet was. Once the bath filled up he shut the faucet off. He took his tunic off and stepped in the bath. He cleaned himself with a bar of soap and sat in the warm water for a while, letting it ease his aching muscles. Once he was done he drained the water out and dried off. He slipped into the soft bed and fell asleep almost instantly. He had sweet dreams that night.

Author's Note: Another chapter complete! Hope you enjoyed. I changed my style some from the previous chapter, hopefully it will be easier to read this way. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter where hopefully I'll answer some of your questions. What will the king say about link? Why is link having this flashback in the middle of a hot day? Why is he so nervous at that? And most importantly: what is this freakin' series about?

Stay tuned...


	3. Chapter 3

Link finally reached his destination, the same place where he had first met the princess. He was supposed to be meeting her here today, but she was nowhere to be seen. It had been a week since they had gone back in time, but they had hardly had any time together since Link had thwarted Ganondorf...again. Link made his way over to the small moat that surrounded this part of the gardens. He set his pack down before kneeling down and splashing some of the water on his face to cool himself off. He found the face of a young boy looking back at him through the water. It was still hard for him to accept his appearance. Sure he had traveled back through time to his kid body from time to time during his quest, but he had always still felt like an adult when he did so. But now he was a kid again, permanently. Or at least until some time passed and he grew up again. He was still finding it hard to adjust, knowing that he could no longer take the master sword from its pedestal if he so desired. Not that he really did, he enjoyed the peace that Hyrule was in immensely, even though he found it a little boring.

Link was snapped out if his thoughts when someone put their hands on his back and shoved him face first into the cool water.

-

The next morning link was awoken by one of the servants. She handed him a fresh new tunic, this one was a deep blue like the zora tunic he once wore as an adult, but this one had gold trim on the edges. He got dressed and then followed the maid down the hallways before they stopped in front of a big set of ornately carved wooden doors. "The dining hall is right through here." The maid said. Link thanked her and proceeded through the doors.

Link's mouth stood agape at the picture before him. The Dining hall was made of a polished granite with three large stained glass windows at the front of the room that let in the sunlight. The window on the left depicted several hylian knights in battle against several large, strange looking creatures. The window on the right depicted the king of hyrule with his crown in one hand and a scepter in the other. The window in the center contained the crest of the royal family, complete with a picture of the triforce that glowed a brilliant gold in the morning sunlight. A polished wooden table sat in the center of the room. Link guessed that the table must have been over 50 feet in length. Several chandeliers hung from the 30 foot ceiling over the top of the table, which was stacked high with mountains of food. There was roast ham, bowls piled high with eggs, huge platters of bacon and sausage, and more pancakes and waffles then link knew what to do with. Just looking at it all made his mouth water.

"Ah, link you made it. I trust you slept well." The king said to link from the head of the table across the room.

"Yes your majesty, thank you." Link replied as he moved to take his seat next to the king. Link sat on the king's right while Zelda and Impa sat on his left. They were the only four in the room. Link wondered why they would make so much food for so few people. He hoped they didn't expect him to eat all that food, after all he was just one boy.

Seeing Link's confusion the king said "The other guests will be along shortly, but I wanted to take the time to thank you again for saving my kingdom. I also wanted you to be able to explain who you are without any unwanted ears listening."

"Well...I...um..." Link's voice trailed off. He had no idea how he was going to explain his situation to the king.

"It's a rather long and complicated story father, give him a moment to gather his thoughts." Zelda interrupted.

Link took some time to ponder how he would present his story to the king, eventually deciding to just start at the beginning and tell the truth. Whether the king believed him or not was out of Link's control. All he could do was tell him exactly what happened and hope for the best.

So Link told his story. He told of how his mother died in the war and how he was raised as a kokiri under the protection of the great deku tree. He told of how the tree sent his fairy companion, Navi, to help him on his journey. How the great deku tree was cursed by Ganondorf and how Link broke the curse, only to discover that the great deku tree was doomed from the start. Then he told of his meeting the princess and his quest to gather the spiritual stones. He told of how the princess escaped Ganondorf and gave him the Ocarina of Time. He told the king of his opening of the sacred realm and Ganondorf's theft of the triforce. Then he told of his being sealed for seven years and awaking as the hero of time.

The king, who had kept a calm demeanor throughout the story, looked extremely shocked at this statement but did not say anything.

Link continued with the rest of his story, finally ending with Ganon's defeat and himself and Zelda both traveling back to the current time. By the time Link's story was finished, over an hour had passed. Link realized that he hadn't eaten anything since he started his story and proceeded to fill his plate with food off the table, not minding that it had grown cold during his story.

The king just sat in his chair, deep in thought. After several moments of silence, Link began to grow nervous. 'Great, he doesn't believe a word of it' he thought. He looked to Zelda for support, only to see that she looked just as stunned as her father had earlier. 'Of course,' Link thought, 'this is the first time that she has heard the full story too.' Link found himself wishing that he had left out some of the more disturbing details, for the princess's sake.

The king was finally snapped out of his trance when one of his squires entered the room. The squire rushed up to the king and whispered something in his ear. The king nodded his head and the squire rushed back out of the room using one of the side doors that he had entered through.

"It appears that the other guests have grown tired of waiting. They will be joining us shortly, if you still care to stay Link." The king said.

"Thank you, your majesty," Link said, "But I think I would rather get outside for a little while. I think I will head into castle town for a little while if you don't mind."

"Of course lad, that would be fine." The king said. "But I insist that you stay at the castle with us for a while longer. You have told me much and I still have much to think about in regards to what you have said."

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty." Link said as he stood from his chair and bowed to the king. As he departed the room he glanced at Zelda and she shot him a glance that said that she had a few questions of her own for him.

"Later" he mouthed to her, before exiting the dining hall through the main doors.

A servant awaited him outside the hall to escort him to the castle exit. "Shall I prepare a horse for you, master Link?" The servant asked him.

"No, thanks. I prefer to walk." Link replied. Honestly, he would have preferred to have a horse to ride, but he had found that other horses simply didn't stack up against his old horse and friend, Epona. He would often get frustrated with the other horses, and so he decided that he would rather walk then have to deal with them.

'Hmm,' Link thought as he walked down the path to castle town, 'I think I'll go pay Epona and Malon a visit at the ranch today.'

With this in mind, Link took off at a jog towards town, as he was eager to get to the ranch before it got too hot outside.

-

Link rose out of the water, spluttering and gasping as he did so. He heard giggling and turned his head to see Zelda standing where he had been kneeling a moment ago.

"Great, how am I supposed to fight monsters when I'm soaking wet." Link joked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way. After all, you got through the water temple, didn't you?" Zelda replied. Link's face of disgust at the mention of the water temple sent her into another fit of laughter, and he found himself having to wait for her to calm down before he could continue. "Well if you're not going to join me, then the least you could do is help me out of here." Link said.

"Oh, alright." She said as she stooped down to help him out of the water, but instead of letting her help him out, he yanked on her arm and pulled her in along with him.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled as she hit the water.

The proceeded to play around in the water for a few minutes before Impa came over and insisted that a princess should not be splashing around in the water.

"Ease up Impa, we're just having a little fun." Zelda said.

"Be that as it may, I must insist that you get out of the water and dry yourself off. I will go fetch some towels for the two of you." Impa replied before walking off to the castle to find the towels.

"I thought she'd never leave." Link whispered to Zelda as Impa walked away.

"I know." Zelda replied once Impa was out of sight. "Now let's hurry up and get out of here before she comes back."

"Alright, everything should be ready, just as planned." Link replied.

They both got out of the water and dried off with some towels link had in his backpack. Once they were both dry, they headed over to the stables where their ride awaited them. Zelda retrieved the pack that she had hidden in the hay. She pulled out a change of clothes and quickly changed out of her dress while link prepared their horse for their journey.

-  
A.N.  
Another chapter done! Sorry this one took so long to complete, I've been pretty busy. Anyways, I hope to write new chapters more swiftly in the future. Thanks to all to read this. Please leave a review for this story once you are done. I would be very grateful as I appreciate all criticism, good or bad. Please continue to read in the future, I hope you will enjoy the story!


End file.
